Beauty And The Beast
by MajinBulmaRyokoMasaki
Summary: (A short song fan fiction.) After going their seperate ways, Virginia and Wolf reflect upon what went wrong in Kissing Town and explore their love for each other. Please R&R! (Rated PG for some cussing!)


A short song fan fiction I wrote when I was bored. Hope you enjoy it! ^.^  
  
I don't own The 10th Kingdom--Simon Moore thought that up. (He's brilliant for that!)  
  
I don't own the song "Beauty And The Beast"--Stevie Nicks wrote it. (She's a great singer and an amazing songwriter!)  
  
Lyrics from the song will be represented by "---" at the beginning and end of each song selection.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Beauty And The Beast"  
  
Wolf, hands in pockets and head low, walked slowly through the forest, pondering to himself. He didn't understand why Virginia got so angry at him for buying the singing ring--it was a great ring! She should have accepted it, but he didn't know why--a singing ring was SUPPOSED to get it's girl!  
  
---You're not a stranger to me  
  
And you are something to see  
  
You don't even know how to please---  
  
Oh, but Virginia wasn't like any other girl, he knew that. She was dazzling, attractive, and better than any other woman he could of ever met or thought up! Sure, he hadn't known her for long, but he loved her so much! And, yes, she ignored him when he tried to woo her, but he didn't care. He knew her better than any other person he had ever met and he wanted to spend all of his life with her!  
  
---You say alot...but you're unaware of how to leave---  
  
There was just one problem.....she wanted to go home!  
  
---My darling lives in a world that is not mine---  
  
~*~*~  
  
Damn him, damn him, damn him! Why the hell did he have to go and spend all of that money on FOOD?!?! Virginia's mind raced as she followed her father up the mountain trail. She sighed and clenched her fits, wanting to scream so badly.  
  
---An old child misunderstood...out of time---  
  
What was Wolf's problem? Didn't he understand that she needed that money in order to get the mirror back! (Oh, that poor mirror, smashed to pieces by her drunken father, anyways.) Why had he even tricked her into going out with him..? She sighed again. She just wanted to go home....  
  
---Timeless is the creature who is wise  
  
And timeless is the prisoner in disguise---  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wolf's knees buckled and he sat on the ground. He put his head in his hands and sat there, thinking about his one and only true love. "Virginia, my sweet..," he whispered.  
  
---Oh who is the beauty...who the beast---  
  
True, he was foolish for spending all of the money. He knew well enough that she wanted that money so she could get the mirror and leave. But, he couldn't let that happen. Not with at least asking for her hand in marriage first! That way, she would have a choice. She could stay here....or she could leave...  
  
---Would you die of grieving when I leave---  
  
~*~*~  
  
And what was with him asking her to marry him? Virginia couldn't! She wasn't old enough (in HER opinion anyways), she had to take care of her father, and she just wanted to go home! She wasn't even sure if she LOVED Wolf..... Did she love him..? What was it she felt towards him?  
  
---Two children too blind to see---  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wolf lay down on the forest floor, leaves slowly falling from the wind above him. He stared at the sky, one tear running down his cheek, which, he knew, would soon be followed by more.  
  
---I would fall in your shadow...I believe---  
  
~*~*~  
  
Love. Was she feeling love towards Wolf? She thought about him a lot, she admitted to herself. When she was with him she did feel happy... And the date...even though the money spent on it could have bought her the mirror..it was still wonderful.. Wolf was so nice to her, so sweet. In fact, he was most likely the only man who treated her with so much respect (if you don't count the incident at her grandmother's house). Virginia kept a steady pace behind her father, still following him up the path. Was this love? Was this that wonderful feeling that poets wrote about and singers sung about?  
  
---My love is a man who's not been tamed  
  
Oh...my love lives in a world of false pleasure and pain---  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wolf wiped the tears off his face. He continued to stare up at the sky, thinking of his Virginia. How he missed the smile on her face, even though he had seen her hours ago. He wanted her to be here..forever.  
  
---We come from different worlds...we are the same (my love)---  
  
~*~*~  
  
After an argument with her father on which way to continue, Virginia started walking her own way, her thoughts still full of Wolf.  
  
---I never doubted your beauty...I've changed---  
  
She had to be truthful to herself. She DID love Wolf, of course she did. She just never wanted it to be true because then....the choice between staying in the 9 kingdoms and going home would become difficult.  
  
---I never doubted your beauty...I've changed---  
  
The wind blew, giving her a chill. She had to focus on finding her way around this mountain, but all she could seem to think about now was Wolf.  
  
---Changed...who is the beauty  
  
Where is my beast (my love)  
  
There is no beauty  
  
Without my beast (my love)---  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wolf stood up and stretched. He had to find Virginia. Even if it ment working under the Queen again, he still had to find her.  
  
--Who is the beauty  
  
Who...(my love)  
  
Ahhh...  
  
Oh...la bete...la bete---  
  
He began walking through the woods once more. He had to find her scent. He had to find Virginia. Wolf couldn't stand begin without her anymore...  
  
---Where is my beauty  
  
La bete...la bete---  
  
~*~*~  
  
Virginia stopped a brief moment, looking at the wonderful view of the tree tops. She wondered if Wolf was somewhere among them.  
  
---Where is my beast---  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wolf quickened his pace, soon finding Virginia's scent. He couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
---My beauty...my beauty---  
  
~*~*~  
  
Virginia turned away from the scene and continued walking along the mountain trail. She had to find Wolf.  
  
---My beautiful...beautiful...beautiful  
  
Beautiful beast---  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wow, I like this. ^.^ Hope everyone else does, too. Please review! Oh, does anyone know what "la bete" means?  
  
If you liked this, please check out my anime fan fictions or my poems on fictionpress.com. 


End file.
